A Petal's Journey
by BrigsTheGranbull
Summary: This is the story about Corey and his Lilligant, Petal. In their adventure they will meet lots of new people and Pokemon. This is my first Fanfic. Feedback is welcome.


**Disclaimer:I do not own any part of Pokemon.**

* * *

It was the beginning of another beautiful day in Kalos. The Fetchlings and Pidgeys could be heard outside of people's homes chirping. The Pokemon trainer Corey had just gotten out of bed and was getting dressed for the day ahead of him. Corey had put on his normal outfit which consisted of a black hoodie, blue jeans, and black sneakers. After he finished brushing his brown hair he went down stairs to greet his mother and his Lilligant, Petal.

"Morning mom. Morning Petal." Corey said as he arrived downstairs.

"Lill." Petal replied when she saw her trainer had woken.

"Morning honey. Did you you sleep well last night?" Corey's mother asked while cooking breakfest.

"No, I could hardly sleep last night because Petal keep bugging me to make sure that we had everything we needed for today." Corey said as he smiled in Petal's direction.

After hearing this Petal's cheeks quickly turned red telling Corey's mother that he was telling the truth. She was awake all night bugging him to make sure they were ready to leave today and begin their Pokemon journey together. Corey's mother decided to not stay anything so Petal's face wouldn't become any more redder than they already had. Corey rubbed Petal's head to tell her everything was fine.

"So Corey are you sure you have everything you need for your journey because you're not just taking care of yourself, but you're also taking care of Petal?" Corey's mother asked with concern in her voice knowing how Corey could be forgetful at times.

"Yeah I have everything I everything I need. I finished packing last and checked to make sure I had everything." Corey replied.

"Well just be safe out there I don't want you or Petal getting hurt. Also don't forget to call every so often so I know that you're safe out there. I don't what I would do if either one of you got hurt without me knowing." Corey's mother said.

"We'll be okay mom. Me and Petal will protect each other so you have nothing to worry about." Corey said trying to calm his mother down.

"Lill, Lill." Petal cried while hugging Corey's mother's leg.

Corey's mother couldn't help but shed a tear when she looked at the two of them. She had raised Corey and Petal since they were little and couldn't stand to see them leave. Corey's mother finished cooking their breakfest and prepared the table for them to eat. After finishing their breakfest Corey and Petal left their home and prepared themselves flor the road ahead of themselves. They both knew that their journey would not be an easy one.

"Bye mom, I call you everytime I get a chance." Corey said as he was walking out the door.

Petal walked behind Corey waving with a cheerful smile on her. Corey's mother looked at them through her window. She would miss seeing them every morning.

* * *

Corey and Petal had just left Vaniville Town and were heading to Aquacorde town. When they arrived there that stopped to visit the local shops to stock up on supplies such as Pokeballs and potions. After purchasing their items they headed to Santalune Forest to try to to catch their first Pokemon together.

"Are you ready for Santalune Forest Petal? There are bond to be some tough trainers and Pokemon in the forest. " Corey asked while watching Petal eat the honey he had brought from home.

Petal wiped the honey from her face and sent a determined look in Corey's direction. She didn't care if she wasn't that good of a battler at the moment because she wanted to prove to Corey that she could fight.

"Ok than if you're sure you can do it I'll trust you." Corey said while smiling at Petal.

While Petal wasn't looking Corey reached over and took the jar from Petal's hands. Petal quickly realizing her honey was gone went into a state of sadness and worry. She began looking around for the honey everything checking to see if she had dropped it. She turned to Corey and saw he had taken her honey from her and grew angry. She charged Corey and knocked him to the ground and started wrestling him to try to retrieve her honey. While wrestling each other Corey nor Petal noticed the girl who had been watching their interactions.

"What are you two doing?" Asked the curious girl.

Corey and Petal both turned to stare at the girl who had been watching them. The girl had long black hair, a black shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers. Corey handed Petal back the jar of honey and she got off of him and stood behind Corey as he got up off the ground.

"Just playing. Who are you? Can I help you with anything?" Corey asked the girl who was more focused on Petal then him.

The girl continued to try to pet Petal's flower, but everytime she tried Petal would run away out of shyness. After trying a few more times she decided to give up and answer Corey's question.

"Hey my name's Mina. I live in Aquacorde Town and today I'm beginning my journey with my Snubbull Brigs. What's your name?" Mina asked while releasing her Snubbull from its Pokeball.

"My name's Corey. I live in Vaniville town and I'm also beginning my journey with my Lilligant Petal. Nice to meet you." Corey said.

While Corey and Mina continued to talk Brigs walked over to Petal to try to talk to it. Brigs poked Petal in its side and waved at her. Petal turned around and looked Brigs and saw it waving at her. Petal stuck out her hand for Brigs to shake. After the four got to know each other better they waved each other bye and went their separate ways.

Soon Corey and Petal arrived at the entrance to Santalune Forest.

"Are you ready Petal? Corey asked Petal.

Petal turned to face Corey and nodded in excitement.

* * *

**Sorry for such a short chapter. Don't worry I will start making the chapters longer and the next update will be up in the next couple of days. Feedback is welcome. **


End file.
